


remember how i said i'd die for you?

by AspenRoman



Series: tyzula one shots [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Guns, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Partners in Crime, Robbery, Teen Romance, be gay do crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenRoman/pseuds/AspenRoman
Summary: azula feels like she can conquer the world, and ty lee is happy to help her do it.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: tyzula one shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937983
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	remember how i said i'd die for you?

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "false god" by taylor swift. i am a taylor swift stan first and a person second. also this much more poetic/symbolic than the shit i usually post on here so hope u guys like it

It starts off simple, girl meets girl and falls in love at first sight, at least for Ty Lee. She's been in love with Azula for as long as she could say her ABC's and the other girl knows it. They're both barely fifteen when they make it official and stop dancing around each other and it's history from there. And Ty Lee knows Azula is dangerous, her words cut like knives and her smile has always looked more like a snarl than anything else, but she accepts it. To her, Azula had always been perfect and even if she liked to twirl guns more than other teenagers, that was just one of her quirks. She's kept in the dark for most of her life about Azula's family, until one day Azula pulls her into a closet and presses their mouths messily together. Azula is only cold and composed, so to see her lose control is rare. In return, Ty Lee brings her girlfriend as close as possible and shoves her tongue into Azula's mouth. It isn't until a few minutes later that Azula pulls back and clumsily explains her family's history of organized crime to Ty Lee. And sure, maybe she should've been a little scared, but when Azula's talon-like fingertips are brushing the bottom of her breasts she can't really think straight. 

Ty Lee registers the conversation in the back of her brain, of course, but nothing monumental happens until the next week when Azula picks her up for a surprise date on her cherry red motorcycle and with a calculated smirk. Ty Lee whines about wanting to know the secret, but Azula doesn't budge. Soon enough they reach their destination, a shooting range, and Ty Lee climbs off of the motorcycle in confusion. 

"You're my girl right?" Azula purrs and shakes her hair out.

Ty Lee eagerly nods, "Of course, Zula."

"Well, my girl's gotta know how to shoot," Azula cups her cheek and Ty Lee leans into the touch.

Ty Lee closes her eyes and savors the physical contact, "Whatever you want, baby. Teach me."

Ty Lee hates the harsh recoil of the pistol Azula shoves into her hands, but finds it much more manageable with Azula's warm body wrapped around hers. She finds comfort in her girlfriend's scent of leather and smoke. Just being around Azula is intoxicating and Ty Lee knows that if Azula asked her to jump off of a building, she would. Ty Lee's never known any love but this, and it's equally nothing like the movies and even better. Nothing about Azula is gentle or kind, not her voice or her callused fingertips. But she is beautiful and her touch leaves sparks everywhere she touches. Azula is someone who always gets what she wants, and Ty Lee always obliges. Ty Lee knows that if Azula could burn, she would burn right through her. But, Azula chose her as much as Ty Lee did, and Ty Lee thinks that Azula would do anything for her too.

It evolves from there, and Azula coaxes Ty Lee into stealing things from big stores. At first, Ty Lee is terrified but when she pulls it off the first time she can't deny the thrill that rushes through her. And Azula looks at her with such a devilish smile and such adoration in her eyes, that Ty Lee thinks that if happiness was what kept people alive, Ty Lee would've lived forever. After that, Azula doesn't even prompt her to steal things, Ty Lee does them on her own accord, if only to get Azula's pleased look. It's small things at first, but that all quickly changes it starts with a candy bar, then a watch, and then even a Birkin bag. And each time, Azula smiles up at her and cups her cheek, and Ty Lee will always melt into the touch. 

One night though, Azula sneaks into her bedroom and ambushes a sleeping Ty Lee in her bed. Ty Lee wakes up with a start to a shaking but deliriously happy Azula and immediately engulfs the other girl into a hug. Without hesitation, Azula cuddles into her chest and starts to run her hands through Ty Lee's long hair. Instantly, Ty Lee inhales her scent of stale cigarette smoke and leather. 

"What time is it?" Ty Lee mumbles into her shoulder.

"Almost 3, my darling," Azula says but doesn't seem apologetic at all.

"Why are you here, Zula?" Ty Lee asks and Azula peppers her in kisses.

"Father took me on a heist today," Azula tells her, "he says I did excellent."

"Congrats baby," Ty Lee murmurs, eyes half-closed, and doesn't really register her words, "now sleep."

Azula concedes and the two fall asleep wrapped around each other.

It isn't until the morning that Ty Lee wakes up to a still sleeping Azula, and finally sees the dried blood on her face and her heart sinks. _What has she gotten herself into?_

* * *

Ozai begins to take Azula away on more and more "heists" (Azula has never told her what they actually do), and Ty Lee often spends her Saturday nights waiting up for her girlfriend. It happens for a few weeks before something bad truly happens, and Azula sneaks in through the back door with blood dripping down her arm. Her entire body is shaking and her eyes are glossy, as if she's fighting tears. Ty Lee gasps and pulls the taller girl into the bathroom and coaxes the leather jacket off of the injured Azula. Gently, Ty Lee grabs Azula's hand and washes it in the sink, the pink water swirling slowly down the drain. Azula's hair is wild and wind-blown, but her expression is calculated and composed. And Ty Lee thinks she's a pretty decent people-person, but cannot read her girlfriend's expression at all. 

Azula doesn't even wince as Ty Lee wordlessly cleans her wound, a shallow cut that spans from the top of her pinky to half down her forearm, and bandages it. With her free hand, Azula takes out a cigarette and Ty Lee shoots her a glare, but the criminal lights a match with her teeth and lights the cig. She pockets her box of matches, always the show-off, and exhales cigarette smoke toward the ceiling. Beside her, Ty Lee waits patiently as Azula finishes half of the cig, ashes it, and the brown-haired notes that Azula is shaking less. 

"He had a knife," Azula finally tells her, "I wasn't expecting it, but I should've. I was too careless."

"What about Ozai? Did he help you?" Ty Lee asks.

Azula doesn't meet her eyes, "He left me there. I had to find a ride back."

Ty Lee scowls, "What the hell? He can't just do that! He's your dad."

"It happens," Azula shrugs, "I was crazy to think that it could've worked. It was my mistake."

"I wouldn't do that to you," Ty Lee tells her.

"I know, Ty, I know. Remember how I always fly to you?"

Ty Lee simply nods and engulfs Azula into a tight hug. Choose _me,_ is what Ty Lee doesn't say, _make me your partner. I would die for you._

* * *

"We should just leave," Ty Lee says one day, with her head in Azula's lap.

Her girlfriend pauses and looks down at her, "What do you mean?"

"You can drive, we have money," Ty Lee tells her nonchalantly.

"Why would we leave?" Azula's forehead scrunches and the skin between her brows creates a "t" that Ty Lee knows will leave a wrinkle if she doesn't stop.

"Why do we stay?" Ty Lee counters.

"My home is here."

"My home is wherever you go."

"Don't give me flowery words, Ty Lee, you know nothing of what you speak about."

"I know more than I let on. I know we're both adults. I know nothing is holding me here but you, and you have no ties except for Ozai. Why stay and worship at an empty altar?"

"An altar equates a god."

"Even if it's a false one?"

Azula pursues her lips and her hand, which had been calmly de-tangling Ty Lee's mane of hair, pauses. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When Azula opens her eyes, they're molten gold and Ty Lee thinks Azula is the only thing worth worshipping. And if the woman requested, Ty Lee would gladly spend the rest of her life on her knees bowed before her.

"Man cannot live without a god, or at least some driving force," Azula finally says.

"Hmm, I don't believe in that. All I know is hell is when I fight with you, and that religion's in your lips," Ty Lee sits up and presses their lips together.

Azula kisses her but smirks against her Ty Lee's lips. Ty Lee bites Azula's lip to scold her and the criminal laughs. The kiss is chaste and quick before Azula pulls away and stares down at her girlfriend, "Then, what would you have me do? Follow with blind faith?"

"I do that every time with you," Ty Lee coos and Azula laughs.

"You're merely a fool, I'm far from a god," Azula says.

"Yet I worship you like one."

Ty Lee wraps her arms loosely around Azula's neck as the taller girl wraps her arms around Ty Lee's waist. From this proximity, Ty Lee can see the smeared lipstick on Azula's soft lips and reaches out to fix it. Halfway to her destination, Azula snatches her wrist with a tight grip. It's far from painful, but it is controlling and Ty Lee looks up to meet her eyes.

"And if we leave?" Azula asks, voice gentle and soft like a child's.

Ty Lee smiles with a knowing gaze, "I think we might just get away with it."

"We'll need money," Azula concedes.

"Then tell me what the plan is baby, and we'll go and get it."

* * *

Two nights later, Ty Lee dismounts from Azula's motorcycle in the corner of the gas station's parking lot. The moon is completely covered by the clouds and when she shivers, Azula drapes her heavy leather jacket around her, showing off her bare arms. She only has one tattoo, but it spans the entirety of her shoulder and reaches her neck, a giant red dragon. _What does it mean?_ Ty Lee had asked one day and Azula had smiled, _my mother always thought watching my brother and I play was like twin dragons dancing._ To her credit, Azula doesn't even seem worried as she lights a match with her teeth, then lights her cigarette and crushes the match under her boots. 

"You ready, Ty?" Azula asks from around her cigarette.

Ty Lee nods, "Even if I wasn't, I'd still do it for you, babe."

Azula chuckles and then tilts her head back as she exhales a plume of smoke toward the sky. She looks just like what Ty Lee think a dragon would look like, beautiful but deadly. If Azula was a dragon, Ty Lee thinks she would burn the hottest fire, something white or even blue. _Blue, yes, blue would suit her,_ Ty Lee muses.

"You told me what hell is like," Azula says as she finishes her cigarette and drops it carelessly onto the ground, "what is heaven then?"

"Oh, I know what heaven is like," Ty Lee smiles toothily, "I go there when you touch me."

Azula smiles, a true genuine smile, and shakes her head, "Whatever you say, Ty. Now let's do this thing and get the fuck out of here."

Azula strides out in front of her and Ty Lee follows her diligently. Under the bright, fluorescent lights the gun gleams in Azula's pocket and Ty Lee cracks her neck in anticipation. Azula pauses at the doors and glances over at Ty Lee, who squeezes her arm and presses a kiss to her cheek. Then, Azula slams the doors open and whips out the gun with a confident smirk.

"Nobody move, this is a robbery," Azula shouts and the duo enter the store.

And truthfully, it is nothing like how Ty Lee imagined her life with Azula. But she knows nothing other than this love, this possessive and confusing but powerful love, and she thinks even if she's worshipping a false god, she'd be happy doing it for the rest of her life.


End file.
